


the missing case of ray

by nexzare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Ray and Michael are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexzare/pseuds/nexzare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael woke up on a dreary monday afternoon, his eyes glued to the ceiling and this feeling of something wrong stumbling around in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the missing case of ray

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little ray/michael writing. i've really wanted to write something about them lately.

i. 

there was something about rain that michael just hadn’t been to fond of. it soaked your clothes, makes you cold, brings your mood down by maybe fifty percent it all depends on the person. 

michael was affected by the dreariness of it all. he knew some people got enjoyment out of it, but rain was never his thing. especially when it wakes him up in the middle of the afternoon after getting about no sleep throughout the night. 

the rain fell against the window of his apartment, making it echo throughout his messy home. it dribbled down his windows, causing different zigzag lines of wetness. 

he groaned, cursing the weather and the day in general. he sat up, arching his back and hearing something pop. he sighed with relief, slowly opening his eyes to take in his boring apartment as always. he needed to clean, he knows, but he hates cleaning. (and he’s really lazy.)

the reason for sleeping on the couch last night was he had come home completely shit faced with his best mate, ray. the fake ah crew had pulled off a good heist, and michael wanted to celebrate with his best friend the best way he knew how. by going out and getting drunk.

ray didn’t drink, but he still had fun with drunk michael. they’d stumble home together, arms linked around each other’s shoulders. and now that michael was sitting on his couch, he felt a odd feeling. something felt off, but he didn’t know what. ray wasn’t anywhere in his living room sleeping, or playing his ds. 

the lad ran a hand through his unruly curls and humphed. ray practically lived with michael nowadays, so having ray not somewhere close put him off. he pushed himself of the couch and headed to the kitchen to see if the other boy was just getting something to eat or drink. the room was empty.

he checked the bathroom, but the door was wide open and the lights were off. the shower curtain was pulled open and the toilet seat was down. the room was untouched and it made michael’s eyebrows furrow together with confusion. 

he made his way to his own bedroom but found the lights were off and no trace of ray was found in it. the bed was completely wrecked as usual and all of his clothes littered the floor, but out of his clothes he didn’t spot any of ray’s own. there was no warmth from the bed and checking under one of the pillows, ray’s knife was gone. 

he pulled his phone out of his pocket, practically blinding himself with the light from the screen. he blinked a few times before only reading a couple texts from gavin and one from jack. there was nothing from ray, and he turned the phone off. 

the guy probably just left in the morning to go do something secretive, because ray was like that and michael knew. it wasn’t completely unusual for the boy to sneak off during the mornings to go sit on rooftops or walk on railroads by himself. ray needed space to breathe sometimes, and that was okay by everyone. but something was whispering at michael that something was very wrong. 

he made his way back to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and pulling out a jug of orange juice. he drank it from the bottle as he pulled his phone out once more. he pulled up geoff’s number, pressing the call button and holding the phone with his ear and shoulder as he got some bread out. 

“oi, michael.” geoff’s voice came through, friendly enough.

“hey geoff, i got a question.” michael told him, putting the toast in the toaster. michael was pretty certain he already knew the answer but he wanted to be sure. “have you seen ray? he pop in at all today?”

“nah, haven’t seen him. why?” geoff questioned back

“well he spent the night last night and there’s no trace of him in my apartment.” he replied, pulling some toast out of the toaster and throwing it on a plate. “he sometimes leaves in the mornings but i don’t know, dude, i feel weird about it this time.”

“i’m sure he’s fine. i’ll still call around though for ya.”

“yeah cool.”

“also don’t forget to come to gavin’s party for dan tonight. says he wants everyone to be there.” geoff reminded him, chuckling over the phone and michael let a grin spread on his face. 

“i’ll be there, totally.”

2\. 

michael sat in the back of the car with gavin, jack in the driver’s seat and geoff riding shotgun. he felt distant from them, for some reason. he was with them but he wasn’t exactly with them. something felt empty. 

he gazed out the window, it was raining again. all michael wanted to do was go home and sleep. he had stayed up the night before, worried out of his mind. and pissed. pissed that it had been two weeks and no one seemed to be concerned about ray at all. 

he missed his friend, he missed their conversations and the comfort he felt in the other guy’s presence. he missed the yelling after losing to a video game to ray. he missed waking up to a sleeping ray in his bed.

he sighed, his breath steaming up the window and he instinctively drew a dick. he thought on how ray would snicker, but ray wasn’t here and michael had no idea where his best friend had gone to. 

“michael.” someone was tapping him on his shoulder and he was pulled out of his thoughts. gavin was looking at him, concern etched on his face and michael rolled his eyes. “you alright boy?”

“yeah man, you’re not very focused.” geoff stated, all business like. he had a frown on, the mafia boss in him coming out. “stay focused.”

gavin gave him an apologetic smile, and michael gave the lad’s shoulder a small shove. 

“still can’t believe you planned this without ray. who’s gonna have our backs?” ryan’s voice from the back snapped them out of it and michael wanted to hug the guy that someone finally mentioned the missing boy. 

“ah, we’ll be fine.”

“geoff, we haven’t seen ray for two weeks.” michael piped up, eyeing ryan who gave a little nod. “he hasn’t been at his apartment either.”

geoff gave them the whole speech of ray’s behavior and how nothing like the was unusual. ray was prone to leaving for a few days, he’d come back. he was fine and they all needn’t worry. 

“what you need to worry is the robbery.”

“yeah yeah.” michael muttered, unhappy. 

michael still was worried, though. even when he was mowing down cops with his mini gun, his thoughts were on ray. what ray was doing and where he was. if ray was worried about michael like he was worried about ray. just where the hell was the third lad?

he was still worrying about him as he retreated into the bank with a bleeding shoulder. he could hear the helicopter behind the bank, and ryan’s cackling through the chaos. it sent a chill down his spine. 

michael made it through the doors, fumbling to pull a button out of his pocket. it was time to make everything go boom, but before he could do that he was yanked by the back of his shirt by a pig. 

if ray was here this wouldn’t be happening.

even as the cop bashed michael’s face with the end of his gun he still thought about ray. was he being soaked by the rain or was he driving a car? was he looking at all the messages that michael had sent him? did he even care to look?

michael rolled out of the way of the cop’s aim and getting back to his feet. his head was throbbing, but he somehow kept his balance. he pulled out his knife, grabbing the pig’s wrist and twisting it before slamming the weapon into the guy’s stomach. 

“lads!” he heard geoff yell into the com in his ear and michael was stumbling for the back. he had held onto his remote the whole ordeal and as he ran his thumb ran over the small red button and he pushed it down. 

“yes boy! brilliant!” gavin was shouting, and michael’s usual grin that would plaster his face whenever gavin would make a comment just didn’t come today. 

blood was spilling out through his fingers as he boarded the cargo bomb for take off. the whole mission had taken about an hour and jack had made it just in time for them to leave. she flew them out of the area, asking if everyone was okay. 

michael’s shoulder had been hit. ryan was fine besides being shot a few times in his bulletproof vest which will leave some nasty bruises. geoff wasn’t as severe as ryan.

gavin was who they had to worry about. he had been shot getting into the plane. a bullet right in his back. 

ray wasn’t around. ray didn’t get to remind gavin to put on a vest. 

“we shouldn’t have done this without ray.” michael murmured, no one heard but it was the truth.

iii. 

three months.

three months and michael felt like he was going crazy. 

he had called ray a few times, sent him too many texts to remember and went to his house once a day. there was no answer and no mark of ray anywhere. not in his apartment and not the crew’s main base of operations, nowhere in los santos. 

geoff was worried sick now too, as he should be. one of their members were gone, one part of their family was missing and michael was getting the blow of it. 

everyone was asking him questions nonstop. ‘you were the last to see him, you must know something.’ but michael was with everyone else, he didn’t know. he had no god damn clue and it made him angry. 

he flipped over his coffee table, huffing with frustration and anger and all these pent up feelings he had no ray to tell to. he pushed his recliner chair over, remember how ray liked to fiddle with the lever on it. he threw vases, tore down picture frames from his wall. he shoved the tv off the stand it was posed on. 

a roar of fury burst out of him, and he was screaming now. not caring if his neighbors woke up. not caring if anyone on the fucking street heard him. he was upset and he didn’t know how to deal with it. 

he went to his kitchen, pulling plates from the shelves and throwing glasses in his tornado of boiling rage. he pulled silverware out from the drawers, smashed bowls into the island in the middle of his kitchen. 

ripping open the fridge door michael grabbed a bottle of vodka, throwing off the cap and chugging down the alcohol. it burnt his throat, and dribbled down his chin but he could care less. he wanted to feel numb. he couldn’t stop his tantrum without it. without ray. 

he let the bottle slip from his fingers and fall to the floor. he crumpled with it. he crawled to one end of the kitchen, leaning against it and holding his knees to his chest. 

michael’s eyes were burning with tears and his throat was on fire as well, his lungs were heaving for air and he was shaking. he felt sick and he grit his teeth, trying not to vomit. 

the blood from his hands were soaking in his jeans. he could feel every cut and glass shard in his palms but he couldn’t bring himself to fix himself. he didn’t want to do anything. he just wanted ray to be here, to wrap an arm around his shoulder and ask him if he wanted to play some video games or go to bed. michael wanted to go to bed. 

he slowly laid down on his side, cradling his hands to his chest and closing his eyes. he could feel the tears slip out, but there was no way he would let any sound come out of his throat. 

iv. 

michael had lost track of time. he didn’t know how long he had been laying on the kitchen floor, but it hadn’t really mattered to him. he didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to think. he just wanted to sleep until ray showed up. he missed his best friend and he was going out of his mind with worry. 

what if something had happened to ray? what if ray didn’t like him anymore? didn’t like any of them anymore? what if ray was kidnapped? what if, what if, what if. it didn’t stop. it was all michael could think about and it crippled him. it made his stomach twist and his head hurt and he wanted ray to stop it. 

he sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of one of his blood crusted hands. he couldn’t feel the pain from them anymore, he was numb of it. he slowly turned them so he could see how bad they were, and he cringed. 

little glass pieces glittered in his palm. he sighed, letting them fall back to his chest and he closed his eyes. his stomach was growling for food but he couldn’t get himself up. he couldn’t get himself to do anything. 

he felt weak and tired still, and he had no motivation. 

he just wanted to disappear just as ray had. he wanted to disappear with him but ray seemed to have gone off without him and it hurt. 

he heard the door to his apartment open and he bit down on his lip knowing it wasn’t ray but a sliver of him hoping, just hoping it was that stupid lad coming to help him and put him back together. someone touched his shoulder and he cracked open one eye to see a big nose and green eyes peering down at him with concern. gavin’s eyebrows were furrowed, but michael could tell that gavin wasn’t doing so well either. 

he helped michael up, wrapping an arm around his waist and stumbling with him to michael’s room. he set the curly haired boy on his bed and retreating to the bathroom to grab the first aid. 

michael didn’t talk as gavin bent down on one knee and took one of his hands. michael hissed as the brit plucked the glass from his palms. he wrapped gauze around them, and let out a sigh after he was finished. michael asked for medicine, for his head and gavin got it for him. 

they didn’t talk much, just nodded and gazed and little touches. they sat on michael’s bed for a long time, just messing with each other’s fingers and knowing how each other felt but not wanting to speak, it took to much effort.

“let’s go to bed, yeah?” gavin mumbled, and michael nodded.

v. 

ryan along with the two lads spun around in the computer chairs as geoff yelled at them to pay attention but they were to far bored to continue any planning geoff wanted to do. 

"you guys are such idiots.“ geoff chuckled, unable to handle the amusement of the three guys kicking at each other and spinning around. they found amusement in the stupidest things. 

jack grabbed another chair and joined in on the fight, and waved at geoff to join them. he shook his head leaning against the table. 

"come on geoff!” gavin squawked, a giant smile on his face. it was the first time in a couple months geoff had seen them so lively and happy and he wanted to soak it in. 

"im coming. im coming.“ he laughed, grabbing a chair to join in on the fun. 

they managed to kick gavin’s chair to the floor with him in it and he was sprawled on the carpet, letting out whiny noises as michael lost his shit. jack was tangling her legs up with ryan and geoff so they could stop kicking her. she held one of geoff’s hands giving it a squeeze and he smiled. 

 

ray stood at the door, making no noise. he watched them all fool around and he felt a little happiness in his heart. they could still have good times without him. 

he opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it as gavin pulled michael to the floor with him and the two were laughing together. they were good together and it made ray smile. they were two peas in a pod, ray knew that. 

as he watched the three gents he knew they were also the three musketeers. never one without the other. they had each other’s back and was there in times of trouble. they made sure ryan took his meds, and stayed sane. ray knew that, he knew. 

playing with his hands he moved to the door, biting at his lip and knowing he should just tell time "hey im sorry i left so long but im back and im just really sorry.” but he was afraid. he was afraid they wouldn’t forgive him. 

he knew they could manage without him too and it made his heart hurt, but it was true. the selfish part of him didn’t want to leave but he slid out the door and walked down the hallway without noise. maybe he would come back later and apologize and sleep on michael’s couch or even in his bed again.


End file.
